


Moon Cycles & Menstrual Cycles

by AshenPebbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FTM Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Remus Lupin Is A Swearwolf, Remus is on his period, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, fuck jkr's transphobia, there was honestly no point to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: Unfortunately for Remus, his menstrual and lycanthropy cycles decided to sync up, leaving him in the worst pain he's ever experienced. Fortunately for Remus, Sirius is an amazing boyfriend and James and Lily are great friends.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Moon Cycles & Menstrual Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> a fluffy one shot featuring remus lupin the trans (ftm) swearwolf

This week was officially the worst, Remus had decided. In all seventeen years, nine hundred and sixteen weeks, of Remus’ life, this one week took the cake. “Why did my fucking menstrual cycle and my fucking lycanthropy cycle have to fucking sync up?!” asked Remus while gritting his teeth in pain.

“I don’t know, Remus.” whispered Sirius soothingly, “I don’t know.”

It was late at night and the Gryffindor common room was completely deserted aside from Remus and Sirius, who were cuddling on one of the many couches as Remus was in too much pain to move.

James, Peter, and Lily were originally down there with the two boys, but Peter had left after being snapped at by Remus one too many times, he’d apologize for it later. While James and Lily had gone to get some chocolate and pain-relieving potion for him, so he could actually go to sleep in the dorm room.

Which left Sirius and Remus alone in the common room, Remus curled up in pain with Sirius spooning him. Sirius knew that both his lycanthropy and menstrual cycle left Remus in a lot of pain, so he couldn’t even imagine what it was like for him now with both cycles synced up. And seeing as he had no better way of making Remus feel better, all Sirius could do was cuddle with his boyfriend.

That was one thing Sirius secretly enjoyed about Remus’ cycles, is that it gave him an excuse to be super touchy-feely. He knew it was bad to enjoy one’s significant other’s pain for the sake of cuddles, but honestly just couldn’t help it. Remus wasn’t a very tactile person usually, especially while around others, and almost never initiated displays of affection. So this was Sirius’ one excuse to be as cuddly as he wanted, and he was going to milk it for all it’s worth.

“When are James and Lily coming back with the fucking pain-relieving potion?” Remus asked, his eyes tightly closed and hands pressed against his stomach.

“Pretty soon, Moony.” answered Sirius with a quick glance at the clock, “Should be any minute now.”

Remus shuddered in pain and aggressively sucked in a breath, “Well they should hurry the fuck up! I’m dying here!” he said before immediately groaning in pain.

“You’re okay, I’m here.” said Sirius as he started to press soft kisses on the top of Remus’ head. They stayed like that for several minutes, Remus occasionally groaning or whining while Sirius kissed the werewolf anywhere he could reach.

Finally, the portrait door swung open and in stepped James and Lily, chocolate and pain-relieving potion in hand. “Thank fuck.” Remus breathed out in relief, his face softening ever so slightly.

“You hangin’ in there, Moons?” asked James as he walked over to the couch, potion vial in hand.

“Apparently he’s dying.” said Sirius dryly as he started to sit up, gently guiding Remus to do the same.

James cracked a small smile at Remus, who was now sitting hunched over on the couch, “Well we can’t have you dying on us now can we?” he asked rhetorically while uncorking the potion.

Sirius took the vial from James and prompted Remus to drink it. The other boy downed the entire potion, but shuddered at the taste. He then took the chocolate bar Lily had offered him and aggressively took a bite out of it. “You think you can make it up to your dorm now, Remus?” the redhead girl asked, sympathy in her tone.

He simply nodded in response and attempted to stand up, but took in a sharp breath as he felt another pain in his abdomen. Both Sirius and James were at his sides in an instant, holding him in place. Lily grimaced at her friend’s pain, but let him go, handing James the rest of the chocolate before wishing the boys goodnight and heading to her own dorm.

Remus was then escorted to his dorm by James and Sirius, who refused to leave his sides despite his assurances that he wasn’t going to collapse onto the ground. “I’m fine, guys. Really.” he had said. But neither boy budged, instead just gripped onto Remus tighter as they pushed him up the stairs.

Once finally in the dorm room Remus was guided to his bed and ordered not to leave it until morning, unless of course there was an emergency of sorts. To which Remus begrudgingly agreed. James then went to his own bed while Sirius climbed in with Remus, telling James it was simply to make sure that Remus didn’t for some reason get up in the middle of the night. A small “Sure, Sirius.” was James’ only response as he pulled the covers over his head.

Everyone then settled into bed and were slowly drifting into sleep, Sirius and Remus tangled around each other in Remus’ small four poster bed. “Fucking moon cycles and menstrual cycles.” muttered Remus under his breath as he buried his face into Sirius’ chest.

Sirius gave his boyfriend and small smile, “Fucking moon cycles and menstrual cycles, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> there's honestly no point to this one shot, i just thought of it and wanted to write it. so, here it is. hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave any suggestions for other one shots in the comments!


End file.
